Parhelia
by milahtalas
Summary: [Mason/Fabia, set in between Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge, One-Shot] While winter wasn't a completely foreign aspect to the Gundalian, Mason still found himself freezing his ass off in the middle of a cold day in Neathia.
One thing that Mason Brown had learned to appreciate of Neathia was the weather.

Compared to Neathia, the weather in Gundalia seemed to be extremely bland. It was always overcast skies all-year round with occasional drizzles and a few downpours. It didn't help that the city was located underground, either. The terrain of the land was a swamp-like wasteland.

Of course, the weather wasn't the only reason on as to why Mason liked going to Neathia. Though he didn't like to admit it himself, the other cause on why he was always a bit enthusiastic about the neighbouring planet was because of a certain Neathian.

And that certain Neathian just so happens to be their _queen._

Yes, the Neathian Queen. You know the one. The one with large, green eyes and messy dark blue hair that actually didn't seem untidy. Yep, Queen Fabia. Mason Brown was enthusiastic about seeing their queen.

Jesse and Avior had been teasing Mason to no end ever since they found out about his infatuation with the blunette. His fancy for the Neathian had started even before he and the other minor members of the Twelve Orders had stepped foot on Bakugan Interspace. He remembered seeing a photo of her in Nurzak's office when he had personally requested to see him before they took off. Even though it was only a photograph, Fabia seemed to have an aura that lured Mason in.

It was a cold day in Neathia when Mason had decided to visit. He had no exact reason for doing so. He was appointed Second in Command to Ren in the Gundalian Army, so he was busy almost all year round. Taking a short trip to Neathia served as a breather.

Snow was falling down from the heavens and covered the city in a thin sheet of ice. Snowstorms hadn't occurred on Gundalia ever since Mason was but a babe in arms, so the Gundalian was foreign to the weather occurrence. He found himself shivering as he was exposed to such glacial weather. Perhaps he should have brought a coat as what Lena had always advised.

Mason wrapped his arms around himself in order to sustain heat, pulling his cardigan closer to him in effort to do so. Avior emerged from his front pocket, laughing at his partner.

"You should have listened to Lena," said Avior. "She _told_ you to bring a coat. Why didn't you listen to her?"

Mason shot the Subterra Bakugan an exasperated look. "Because I thought she was bluffing. Goddamn it, Avior, please just shut the fuck up."

"At this rate, I'm going to freeze to death," uttered Mason, pausing as a soft sound reached his ears. The sound of footsteps.

Mason stiffened as he sensed someone behind him. He turned around to face whoever deemed themselves brave enough to approach him, ready to strike if necessary, only to find himself sitting on the cold ground within seconds.

"Ah, fuck," Mason groaned, caressing his back. He looked up to meet the face of his aggressor, only to find his eyes locked with a familiar pair of green ones.

"Stuck without a coat, huh, Mason?" There was a note of humour in Fabia's voice, as she stood in front of the Gundalian. She wasn't dressed in her usual queenly dress. Rather, her dress was composed of a white, medium-length skirt with a white bodice that was laced with a golden trim. The sleeves reached her wrists, and a blue cape was neatly draped upon her shoulders.

"Yep, and I would have really appreciated if you gave me a jacket or something instead of throwing me to the ground as a welcome," said Mason.

Fabia gave Mason a heartfelt smile. "I can do much more than just provide you with a coat." She held out her hand for him to reach, which the Gundalian had taken. A bright, white light then surrounded them as they were transported to the Neathian palace.

Ever since the war ended, Gundalia and Neathia had been on the best of terms. Gundalians would visit Neathia upon their own accord to see the city and mingle with the people, no longer under the delusions that Emperor Barodius had put them under. Queen Serena had stepped down from her place as the queen in order to become the Ambassador for the two planets, which had contributed greatly to keeping the peace.

When Serena had stepped down from her place as queen, Fabia had taken her place. The former princess knew that it would mean less time for more leisurely things, but she couldn't just let her planet be ruled by _anyone,_ now could she?

She was usually busy under mountains of paperwork, but today seemed to be an exception. Fabia took the time to take a trip through the city and say hello to the people. She was greeted with the warm smiles and welcome of the Neathians, which Fabia had appreciatively returned.

What she didn't expect to see, though, was Mason amongst the people. He was one of her comrades during the Neathian-Gundalian war, so she expected him to at least send word that he was visiting. So there she was, standing in front of him as the Gundalian found his back onto the cold ground.

Fabia held his hand she transported both of them into the Neathian palace, as Mason seemed to be stupid enough to come to Neathia without warm clothes in the middle of winter.

The snug atmosphere of the palace innards allowed Mason loosen up his body's muscles, though his face still felt frozen. Mason staggered to his feet, standing taller than the queen. Light poured into the throne room as they both stood before the stairs to the platform of the royal seat. Fabia crossed her arms and gave the Gundalian a smile.

"You could have told me that you were visiting, you know," Fabia raised her hand to the side of Mason's face, giving it a small pat. His face felt cold as it came in contact with her warm palm.

Mason gave her a smirk. "What? Did you miss me, princess?" Mason took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of her palm. The blush on Fabia's face was almost unnoticeable on her purple skin.

Fabia retreated her hand to her side. "I'm the queen now, Brown, you should be aware of that."

Mason shrugged. "Princess sounds much more cuter," he said playfully, before letting out a sneeze.

Fabia placed both of her hands on sides of Mason's face. It was less a bit less frigid than it was moments ago, but still cold. Fabia removed her cape and put it upon his shoulders. The cloth had a soft feel on Mason's skin. The Gundalian wrapped the blue cape around him in an attempt to keep himself warm.

"I'll ask one of the servants to prepare tea, if you'd like that," offered Fabia, but Mason declined.

"Nah, I'd like something else to warm me up," said Mason, the tone of of his voice playful, almost suggestive.

"And what is that?" asked Fabia, a bit wary due to the tone of his voice. Surely he wouldn't have any malicious desires from her…would he?

Mason smirked, "My lips feel a bit cold, Princess, I don't think tea will be enough to warm it up—"

"Get straight to the point, please," interrupted Fabia,

"Why don't you give me kiss? My lips feel _really_ cold and numbed out; why don't you warm them up?"

Fabia was taken aback by Mason's straightforwardness. It seemed to be disrespectful on how he, a _Gundalian commoner,_ would ask of such a thing from her, the Queen of Neathia. But then again, he did much to help her home, and the tone of his voice didn't seem to hold any malice…

"I mean, like, if you _want_ to. You don't _have_ to do it, Princess, really—"

Mason's words were cut off as Fabia suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt and placed her lips upon his. He wasn't lying, though; his lips _did_ feel cold. She arched backwards as Mason's tall figure bent over her slightly. Fabia had risen up to the tips of her toes.

Mason's eyes were half open, as his blue irises observed the Queen from up close. He could taste the strawberry flavour on her lips, which were warm and tender. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, while Fabia's arms had swathed themselves on Mason's neck.

The kiss was short-lived, as Fabia pulled back. Her nose brushed against Mason's. Mason's face held a quite dumbfounded look as he looked into her eyes. Avior would definitely have something to tell Jesse now.

Fabia gave him a light-hearted smile. "Now, how about that tea?"

 **so this is my first fabia/mason fic! :D i wanted something cute and shit… so yeah. i didn't have any inspiration for my main fic so i ended up writing this.**

 **as usual, i hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


End file.
